1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide switch, and more particularly, to a slide switch with a multi-step lock/unlock function and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bottom of the conventional notebook computer includes two movable units, such as a battery and a protection cover. The battery is fixed by a plurality of slide switches, and the protection cover is locked by screws. For design of the screw fastener, a plurality of holes is formed on a surface of the protection cover, and each screw can insert into the corresponding hole for the fastener. An artistic appearance of the notebook computer is decreased due to the hole on the protection cover, and a tool, such as a screwdriver, is necessary to assemble and to disassemble the protection cover. In addition, the popular notebook computer trends to slime and slight features. The conventional mechanical design that disposes the plurality of slide switches and the plurality of screws on the bottom wastes structural disposition of the notebook computer. The mechanical design of the conventional notebook computer has drawbacks of expensive manufacturing cost and large-scaled volume. Therefore, design of a multi-segment switch capable of easily locking and unlocking the plurality of units is an important issue in the mechanical industry.